


The Night Life of Alexey Lebedinskiy

by loverussia



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverussia/pseuds/loverussia
Summary: Alexey Lebedinskiy sneaks into his neighbour's home one night.
Relationships: Alexey Lebedinskiy/Neighbour
Kudos: 3





	The Night Life of Alexey Lebedinskiy

**Author's Note:**

> Translation in Russian available here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9883499

She was sleeping soundly, and never heard me come in her bedroom. She had a bad habit of leaving her front door unlocked at night when she was sleeping and it wasn't hard for me to quietly get in. Walking over to the bed, I gave her a quick poke to make sure she was asleep and wouldn't wake up. 

Slowly, I moved the blankets and sheets off her body, taking a few minutes after to admire her raw beauty. Never had I seen such a beautiful woman. And sleeping so peacefully. Now came the hard part...getting her panties off. She was already on her back, so that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was that I didn't want to wake her.

I had them about halfway down when I heard a faint voice say, "Lebedinskiy??" After hearing her voice I stopped for a few moments, not moving whatsoever, hoping she would fall asleep again. I only kept going as soon as I knew she was asleep again. Once I had her panties off, it was time for the fun to begin. 

I placed my face between her legs, softly sucking her clit for a few minutes before giving her pussy a generous amount of licks, making sure to savour her sweet, sweet taste. After a few moments, I started to explore her insides with my fingers, starting with one, then two fingers, while massaging her clit with my thumb. 

Once she was aroused enough for me to slip inside her, I removed my fingers and replaced them with my fully erect cock. I moved ever so slowly so as not to risk waking her again. It felt so good, and she was incredibly wet, but I was lucky enough she didn't catch me the first time she woke, but I might not be so lucky if she wakes up again. After about 5 minutes I could feel my orgasm coming, and as I came inside of her, I was breathing heavily, and I could feel my eyes rolling back in pleasure.

I pulled her panties back up, and covered her back up with a sheet. Leaving her home, I knew I would come back another night soon.


End file.
